James et le sandwich au bacon
by Morenas
Summary: Entrée fracassante avec James qui se bat pour un objet très précieux...Plusieurs petites aventures de James qui fait n'importe quoi mais pour notre plus grand bonheur. Notamment le sandwich au bacon...


_Voici une nouvelle fiction sur Harry Potter et encore toute seule. Merci aux gens qui ajoutent les fics dans les favoris et ceux qui laissent des reviews. Bonne lecture ! _

« James…

-Non ! Tu ne l'auras pas ! s'écria celui-ci.

-Rends le moi et tout de suite ! Gronda d'une voix menaçante son interlocuteur.

- Nonnnn….Je donnerai ma vie pour lui. Jamais ! Tu entends ? Jamais tu ne l'auras !

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…YAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

James décampa le plus vite possible avec à ses trousses la « méchante » personne.

« BANZAI !!! hurla en signe de victoire la seconde personne.

Celle-ci était à califourchon sur James, écrasé (et pas qu'un peu) sous son poids. James tourna sa tête vers une troisième personne assise sur ce qui semblerait être un lit.

« Je suis désolé James…mais Sirius est le grand vainqueur ! déclara Remus.

Youpi !!!! s'écria Sirius qui se trouvais être la « méchante » personne.

Pff t'as encore triché. J'en suis sûr, grommela James en se relevant péniblement. Sirius n'aurait il pas un peu abusé du chocolat ces temps ci ?

Oh mais regardez ce mauvais joueur ! Désolé mais le sandwich bacon est pour moi.

Sirius très satisfait de lui commença à manger le trophée de sa victoire. Remus les regardait complètement désespéré. Il n'arrivait pas y croire ce qui lui arrivait ces temps ci. Depuis quelques jours James et Sirius se battaient tous les midis pour avoir le sandwich au bacon et en plus de leur repas normal ! Ils mangeaient trop ce n'est pas possible. Certes il était bon ce sandwich mais tout de même ! Le loup garou n'arrivait pas trop à suivre…

« Je sais ce que tu penses Remus, dit soudain Sirius en pointant son précieux sandwich evrs lui tel une épée. Masi ce n'est pas N'IMPORTE quel sandwich. C'est LE sandwich.

Remus mit sa tête dans ses mains l'œil vitreux. Il hocha la tête du style « Mais oui, Sirius, mais oui… »

Son ami avait beau dire : ce n'était qu'un sandwich !

Remus s'allongea dans son lit en espérant oublier toutes les fantaisies de ses amis mais c'était très difficile. Surtout quand le perdant du combat c'est-à-dire James essayait maintenant de grimper sur les barreaux de son lit baldaquin. C'était son nouveau jeu du moment. Bah laissons faire les enfants…

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui avait à présent fini son sandwich et qui entamait sa sieste du midi. Remus ne savait pas comment il faisait mais à peine posait il sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait ! Sirius avait bien essayé de lui expliquer mais l'explication selon laquelle il avait été atteint de flemmagite lorsqu'il était tout jeune ne constituait pas une véritable explication pour le loup garou.

« Dis –Sirius tu veux bien me donner ton draps ? lança James du haut de son lit.

-Pas de problème. Tiens attrape.

-Merci. Bon maintenant bougez surtout pas, dit il en liant son draps avec celui de Sirius.

- Pourquoi on ne doit pas boug… ?demanda Remus en se relevant. ARGGGHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius sursauta (qui osait déranger sa sieste ?) mais quand il vit Remus écrasé sous James. Lui et James rirent aux éclats. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille se tenait fièrement debout sur Remus. Il était très content de lui. L'autre jour, Lily lui avait parlé d'hommes qui se balançaient avec des lianes. Il avait été très intéressé. Il était ravi de cette expérience, c'était à refaire ! James se pencha vers Remus qui bougeait faiblement sous lui. Ah oui…Evidemment s'il ne s'était trouvé là, l'expérience aurait parfaitement réussie.

Sans plus de ménagement James sortit du dortoir tandis que Sirius reprenait sa sieste. Remus quant à lui décida de ne plus bouger. C'était plus prudent. Et personne ne l'obligerait, ni rien, à bouger. C'était hors de question. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses amis disparaissent, alors là peut être estimerait il être en sécurité…

James qui était descendu pour aller dans la salle commune sans se soucier du sort de son mis aperçut l'objet de son cœur. L'unique trésor de sa vie. Avec le sandwich au bacon.

« Lily !!!!!!!!

Et SMACK et SMACK.

Lily le regarda légèrement dégoutée. Il se tenait devant elle ,la langue légèrement hors de sa bouche ,les yeux écarquillé. Manque plus que la bave. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose.

Je suis désolée Potter. Tu ne l'a pas eu hein ?

James soupira et rentra sa langue dans sa bouche au passage. Ses rapports avec Lily s'étaient nettement améliorés. Il avait même le droit maintenant de lui faire la bise et de lui parler ! Quelle chance vraiment…

Non je ne l'ai pas eu…, répondit James avec un air de mélodrame.

Je l'ai senti. Quand tu en mange, tu empestes…encore plus que d'habitude.

Arrête de me faire des compliments Lily j'vais finir par rougir, répliqua James avec sourire.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes comme des chien en faïences puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ce nouvel attrait pour le sandwich au bacon ? reprit Lily.

C'est quand même incroyable ça ! Pourquoi personne ne veut admettre que j'aime tout simplement que j'aime le sandwich bacon !? Lily leva un sourcil. Même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que depuis quelques jours ! Lily le va son sourcil encore plus haut. Et est –ce de ma faute si Sirius s'est lui aussi découvert une passion pour le sandwich au bacon ? Non mais vraiment !

Lily ne répondit rien : ça ne servait à rien. La logique de James était infaillible même si elle n'était pas logique. Mais Lily et Remus avaient déjà essayé de le comprendre or ils avaient découverts qu'il valait mieux de ne pas essayer. Car James avait l'esprit beaucoup trop compliqué et tordu .Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec Sirius. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui faisait Sirius ?

_Voila. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Peut être une suite._


End file.
